Sword Art Online: Warrior Of Flames - Book One
by Kia Causby
Summary: this story is going to be surrounded by my OC, Aidan, who is a 14 year old boy who just got transferred from America and Silica/Keiko who (just because) fall for each other when they first meet at school and when they don't know that they joined SAO (I mean they don't know that the other joined SAO).


**CHAPTER ONE:** **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **[EVERYDAY LIFE OST]**

My name is Aidan Lee, I'm a 14 year old boy who just moved from America because of my Father's job, i have blonde hair and blue eyes (yes I am using my hair and eye color), i am 5'3 feet tall and I have very short hair, I'll just have to get used to living in Japan, i heard there is going to be a new game called Sword Art Online soon, i love video games though... I've never played a VRMMO game before, just regular MMO games, luckily my Father approved of me getting the game, i am on my way to first day at school today, so I'm riding the trains, luckily I am listening to music, i love listening to Japan's music, they are always just so catchy, but on my way to school riding the trains is a girl with ponytails, light brown hair and eyes, i don't know what it was about her, but I was love struck, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, though I didn't stare too much considering that it would be creepy as hell, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her, ok that just sounded creepy as i thought that, but seriously, what would i have to be with someone like her, as we (individually) went to school i sat in class still thinking about that beautiful girl, as soon as I said that she walked in the classroom which took me by surprise, but I tried to keep my self composed, i felt a gaze on me now, but who was it? i decided to look at her again and as soon as I did she was looking at me smiling, i don't know if it was a dream or reality, i had never had a girl look at me before, i began to look away real quickly and began blushing rapidly while putting my head in my arms on the desk, she must think I'm super strange right now, i decided to got a peek at her while i was still hiding my head, she was facing at the board in front of the class, but at the corner of her eyes I can still see her looking at me with a blushing face, the teacher came in.

"good morning class" she said.

"good morning" we all said in unison.

"it looks like we have a new student, please introduce yourself" said the teacher obviously talking about me.

i just kept my mouth shut and waved to the class so i wouldn't embarrass myself in front of the beautiful girl that was on my mind.

"don't worry, i know you are shy, but you have to introduce yourself" the teacher encouraged me.

'come on, don't be shy' the beautiful girl thought.

i cleared my throat, "hello everybody, my name is Aidan Lee and I am from America, i am 14 years old, well... according to my parents".

'Aidan Lee? man what i could give to be with someone as handsome as he is' the beautiful girl thought as stared at him while blushing.

"why did you come from America, Aidan?" the teacher asked.

"because of my Father's job" I said kinda looking at the beautiful girl.

 **AFTER SCHOOL AT HOME**

'welp, it's time to officially play Sword Art Online' I thought as I put on the headgear while laying on my bed.

"link start!" i said as i officially get greeted by the SAO menu, the CAC menu shows up "I'll create something that resembles me in real life" luckily there was, "now i just need to choose a username, luckily I'll us Sauer" i typed in Sauer.

"welcome to SAO, Sauer" the AI said.

 **INSIDE OF SAO**

"whoa!! this world is so cool looking" as i said that i saw a girl with the ID, Silica 'huh, interesting name choice' i thought, Silica just stood there looking at him because she knows who she is.

'Aidan? what is he doing here?' she thought while looking at Sauer 'i know i have a crush on him, but... eh, he doesn't know it's me, so i am fine, i hope, he does look hohot like that' she thought again.

'why do I feel like I know Silica?' he thought, i shrugged and walked to the announcement.

'aww man, he is gone' Silica thought and frowned, she too walked to the announcement.

 **AFTER THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

'we are trapped here?!? this is so unreal to be true!' i thought, as I look around, i can see Silica, oddly she looks familiar 'wait a minute... it's her... i felt like i knew Silica from something, but I didn't know that it was the girl I have a crush on' as on cue she looked at me while blushing, she sent me a friend request in this chaotic situation.

'he has to accept my friend request, yeah I am nervous because I like him, but I don't think he would be friends with someone like me' as soon as she thought that, he accepted the friend request, making her blush deeper.

we met up after everything has calmed down a bit, we just stood there in silence, blushing of embarrassment "so... Silica is your ID name?"

"y-y-yeah, i-it is" she said while continuing blushing, she looks at him "why is your ID named oddly, why did you even called yourself that in the game?" she asked

"well... i just thought it sounded cool like a hero name, it's kinda weird how i bvb ththought up that name...: he said blushing.

"i like your real name, it makes you who you are... the handsome boy you are" muttering that last part out.

"yeah, i see what you mean, not only you're beautiful, but you are smart too." as he calls her beautiful, she blushes rapidly.

"y-you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"y-y-yeah, ever since I saw you on the trains, i couldn't keep my eyes off of the most beautiful girl I ever saw... wait, I'm sounding creepy now..." i said while looking sad.

'so he likes me?!? i am so happy right now!' she said happily in her head, " i... i..." i look at her.

"yeah?" i asked looking at her beautiful red eyes. (fun fact, my favorite color is red)

"i... i think you are the most handsome boy I've ever seen, truthfully, she blushes more.

"o-o-oh... t-thanks..." i said shyly.

"Man, if only my on crush on you wasn't so hard..." she said realizing what she said, her face was completely turned red "f-forgot i said that, oh god, is it getting in here or is it just me?"

"but... we are outside... to be completely honest, i feel the same way..." he said blushing

"o-o-oh, well..." leaving Silica completely speechless while looking at him "so... we like each other... does that mean that you want to be my... you know what?"

"yes, i honestly do." he reaches for her hands.

"i could die happily knowing that, then... i will be honored to be your girlfriend Aidan... in the real world too" she grabs his hands and pulling him close for an embrace, while she's blushing like crazy, she looks at her newly boyfriend and kisses his cheek.

"wait, what is your real name, Silica?" he asked

"my name is Keiko Ayano." she says while holding him.

"if would choose between your real name and ID, I'd say that Silica wins because of how it sounds, beautiful like those red eyes of yours... do you want to kiss me?" he asked.

"yeah... i love you Aidan..." she leans into his and they begbegin to kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"you are a great kisser, you know that?" Sauer asked.

she kissed him again, "i didn't know that, but you are one too." she says

"it's starting to get dark, we might want to stay at an inn for the night" he said while smiling and holding her hands and he sent her a party invitation.

"yeah, we should" she said blushing and gladly accepting the invitation.

 **At The Inn - Room 1**

"I am sorry, I am just nervous" he said, which was true, he opened the menu to change into his pajamas and gets into the bed that Silica was assigned to.

"I am too, n-n-now… t-turn around please…. I'm embarrassed…." she says while blushing.

"ok…" I turned around and heard her changed, I turned around and she the most beautiful girl being undressed and her bra and panties with her hair down, I gulped at the amazing sight "I think I am even more in love now" saying that out loud cause her to blush.

"pervert" she mutters not meaning what she said, she quickly gets into bed and snuggles up with him.

"I can't believe I have you all to myself…." realized what he just said "I'm sorry, that came out wrong…."

She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss her newly boyfriend, not for seconds, but for minutes.

I didn't know what it was about her, but I couldn't help but to keep kissing her soft lips on mine

'I can't stop kissing him, I can't help myself, I can't get enough of his kiss, I feel like I want more of him with me' she thought while blushing and he broke the kiss, she wasn't satisfied with that, as I broke the kiss "where do you think you are going?" she pulled me back into the kiss.

We kissed for roughly around 10 to 30 minutes.

"d-do you want to go f-farther Aiden?" she stuttered looking at his beautiful beautiful blue eyes.

"if only you want to, I don't want to push you into anything" he said while kissing her cheek.

"I want to g-go farther" she says being serious.

I began to hold her close and started kissing her, she wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her body, we laid down on the bed and she was lying on her back, I got on top of her, she again wrapped her arms around my neck while I am kissing her neck, she moaned lightly as I did, sh

she looked so innocent and beautiful as she looked back at the with her red beautiful eyes "I love you so much Sauer"

"I love you so much too Silica, but we are too young to go that far" I replied, she pouted "but I still love you all the same" we just held each other with our foreheads on each other until we fall asleep.

 **[Silica's POV]**

I woke up early in the morning in this horrible 'Death Game' that we were in, though it isn't all horrible, i have gotten myself a boyfriend that I care for a lot, even if we haven't known each other for long, i look at Aidan sleeping in peace while holding me, i usually would get flustered over this type of stuff, but it was so peaceful and calming.

maybe I should go to the forest on Floor 35 to grind, we are both still level 1, i don't want to leave Aidan's side though, he would probably understand, I'll leave a note for him just incase he'll wonder where i am.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
